1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a selectively movable bearing support for a camshaft journal as utilized in an internal combustion engine's overhead camshaft type cylinder head. The support apparatus includes a member with a pair of spaced legs which extend upwardly from a top surface of a cylinder head. The legs extend along either side of a camshaft bearing assembly and guide vertical movements of the bearing assembly either towards or away from the top surface of the cylinder head. A selectively movable wedge is positioned between the bearing assembly and an end cap which extends across and is attached to the upper ends of the spaced legs. By adjusting the position of the wedge, the bearing assembly and thus the camshaft is moved towards or away from the cylinder head.
2. Description of Related Art
A pre-examination search of the subject apparatus has uncovered the following references.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,205,634; 4,438,737; and 4,414,931 disclose use of a wedge or a movable fulcrum device to vary the timing and lift of a valve train with an overhead cam type engine. None of these patents disclose the wedge lash adjuster for a movable bearing journal in an overhead camshaft type of engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,082 discloses a valve timing adjustment using a movable sleeve on a shaft. This patent does not disclose the wedge lash adjuster for a bearing journal in an overhead camshaft type of engine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,581 and 4,723,517 disclose various valve train timing changing mechanisms unlike the subject wedge lash adjuster for a bearing journal in an overhead camshaft type of engine.